Heartbeat USUK
by Yuri-Akumari
Summary: For my Artie.


_**Heartbeat**_

_**Us/Uk**_

_**A/N:**__** This is for my Artie for her birthday. I hope you like my fail attempt at the fluff you like so much. I'll try to do it right. The song lyrics I used are Heartbeat by Scouting for Girls. It's in a high school setting by the way. I hope you like it and Happy Birthday mi Amor. Te Amo. (My heart. I love you.) **_

_**Warning: A tinge of angst. Just a little. And a little France/UK. You've been warned.**_

_

* * *

_

Am I alone in your heart?  
Have I hope with your heart?  
She's such a teaser, she's such a star.  
Give me a reason or give me a chance.  
Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone...?  
It tears me apart.  
Am I alone?

Alfred had gathered all his courage to do this. He swallowed hard as he stood outside of Arthur's front door. His hands fumbled in his pockets. He was a little scared. He knew Francis had already asked him. He just hadn't stuck around for the answer. What if he loved Francis? If he had said yes to him? What if he loves someone else? Those questions had bugged Alfred all day, and he was going to end the annoyance. Only now, he was maybe just a little scared. He knocked on the door. Okay, maybe a lot. He swallowed again as the door opened. "Oh, hey Alfred." he heard him say. "Hey......Arthur." he said, a light flush coming over his face. "Well, are you going to come in?" he asked, stepping aside. Alfred practically ran inside, not meeting Arthur's curious gaze because he could feel his heart skip a beat.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the ass.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

Once inside, Arthur offered him some biscuits when he sat down in his usual place on the end of the sofa. Arthur was his neighbor. They lived in Britain and attended the same class since fifth grade and had been best friends ever since. He was used to his bad cooking now, so he took one gladly. They laughed and smiled once Arthur himself sat down. "Hey Arthur ...I was wondering if.......I could ask you something." he said, sipping on some of the tea Arthur had provided him. "Sure. Fire away, friend." he said, smiling. That won't be there for long, Alfred thought to himself as he walked over to the other end and sat down beside him. He grabbed his hand hesitantly and whispered, "Will you go out with me? And to the dance as well?" He kissed his hand lightly as he blushed a crimson color. "I-I know Francis has asked you, but I'd like to know...." he said awkwardly.

He peeked up through his fringe and saw Arthur blushing almost as red as him. "I-I-I can't accept, Alfred. You're my.........friend. I just can't. I've already accepted Francis' offer. I'm sorry." he said, looking away. "Okay. That's all I needed to know." Alfred said as he walked away and out the door. He walked home and shut himself in his room like a normal rejected teenager would. He felt.........hurt. He'd never been rejected before. He didn't know how to deal with it. And tonight was the night of the dance and to make it worse, he'd have to go anyways because his mom was a teacher there. He sighed as a tear slipped from his eyes. "Great."

It was time for the dance. He sighed as he brushed his hair and straightened his tie to his dress-shirt. Of course he would were his jacket over it anyways so it didn't really matter. He had promised himself, he would only stand in the background. No dancing. No alcohol. No nothing. It wouldn't be the same without Arthur. He got there and immediately found a dark corner in the gym. He would sit here and keep a look for Arthur. He would have a fit if Francis did anything to him.

Half the night he watched Francis and Arthur had a wonderful evening. They held hands, laughed together, drunk spiked punch, and stayed close. Then, the dreaded slow dance came and Alfred watched as Francis lead Arthur to the dance floor. As they slow-danced, in a back corner away from chaperone's eyes, Alfred saw Francis' hand go to Arthur's front. He hissed silently. He saw Arthur pull away and look at Francis in disbelief. He tried to leave, but Francis grabbed his hands. He read the lips. "Stay, Mon Cher. We can make beautiful music together." said Francis. "No!" he read on Arthur's lips. Francis' hand didn't let go. Alfred was over there in a millisecond. "Let go of him, Francis. He said no." he said, grabbing Francis' arm and pulling it away from Arthur's dress shirt. Arthur hid behind him.

"You should learn to respect your date more." he continued as he let him go and huddled Arthur away. "Are you okay?" he asked. Arthur nodded quietly and said, "Thank you."

"Hey, Jones!" Francis called. Alfred turned immediately. "What?" he asked in the nicest tone he could manage. And it didn't sound too nice. "I'll fight you over him!" He sighed and nodded. He started to walk over there but Arthur grabbed his shirt. "Don't Alfred. He plays dirty." he said. Alfred pulled away and walk towards him. "What are the terms?" he asked, taking off his jacket and letting it fall to the floor. He saw Arthur pick to up and cover his eyes with it. He grabbed him in a hug and put a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry." he comforted. He pushed Arthur behind him and faced Francis. "If I win, you'll leave him alone and if you win I'll leave him alone. That means you can't even be his friend." Francis said. "Don't do it Alfred." he heard Arthur whisper.

"I accept." he said. They shook on it. "Ready.....1......2...!" Francis swung early but Alfred dodged and punched him square in the jaw. Then Francis hit him in the eye and tripped him. He tried to step on him, but Alfred grabbed his shoe and tripped him too. He got on top of him and started to punch him repeatedly. Hr grabbed the collar of Francis' shirt. "Do you give?" he asked. Francis shook his head. He punched him across the face as hard as he could. "Now?" he asked. He got no reply. He realized that he had blacked out. He dropped him coldly on the floor and took the jacket off Arthur's eyes. "Come on. I'll walk you home." he offered. Arthur accepted and walked out the door with him. They walked down the street together in silence. When Arthur shivered, Alfred put his jacket on him. They never said another word until they reached Arthur's porch.

"....Um, Thank you for getting Francis off me." Arthur said, scratching the back of his head. Alfred looked down. "It was nothing. Plus, I only did it because I couldn't stand seeing him on you." he said, crossing his arms and looking Arthur straight in the eyes. He felt time slow and his heart skip a beat as Arthur leaned in and gave him a soft, sweet kiss. If only it could've lasted forever.

Give me an evening, or give me a night.  
I'll show you the time, of your life.  
I'll walk you home safe, from the dark.  
I'll give you my jacket; I'll give you my heart.  
But she won't come dancing tonight,  
She's having the time of her life.

Am I alone?  
Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the ass.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

Arthur pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Do you want to step inside, let me help you with your black eye, and spend the night?" he asked, blushing. Alfred smiled and stepped inside. "Sure." he replied, smiling. After Arthur properly addressed the black eye, they both admitted that they were tired from tonight's events. As they slept, Alfred pulled Arthur close and whispered in his ear, "I love you." And he swore he heard it, but he could've imagined it, a whispered, "I love you too." from Arthur.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the ass.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
I skip a heartbeat for you.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the ass.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

I skip a heartbeat for you

_

* * *

_

_**I hope you really liked this. I put a lot of my will power in it not to make it too hardcore. XD. But again. Happy Birthday!**_

_**From your Alfie/Lovi/Doistu. **_

_**I love you.**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Ich Liebe Dich. **_

_**Forever.**_

_**There I confessed in all my languages. XD.**_


End file.
